Enough
by DumbledoresQuill
Summary: One accident, one day, a new plan for all involved. Will Hermione ever feel her life is enough? HGSS Rating may change due to possibility of future violence or 'romance' scenes.
1. Default Chapter

Hi to all my loyal fans. Sorry, I know you can't live without me. No, just kidding! I hope you'll read and enjoy my newest story! Please review!  
  
"Ron, I've told you, I don't know how many times, please don't mess about with muggle items. You are turning into your father!" sighed Hermione, exasperated as Ron sat pondering over a toaster that he had taken apart and was examining closely, occasionally yelping when sparks flew out. Hermione shook her head and pulled the plug out of the socket before he got any further. "Do you realise how dangerous it is to mess about with electric while the plug is in?" she asked incredulously but he still wasn't listening.  
  
"Sure Hermione, its great, isn't it?" Ron replied, causing her to roll her eyes and walk off into the lounge, furnished with mahogany furniture and soft, terracotta colourings, in the old muggle fashion, the way Hermione had always imagined her own home. She had not, however, imagined to be living in such a predictable life, with a fiancee who had turned out just like his dad, a loveable but eccentric muggle worshipper. She wanted more than this, more excitement, more vivace, more life.  
  
'What's the use?', she thought, 'This life isn't that bad, I guess, just a little tedious.' She threw herself down on the sofa, her chocolate brown curls resting on her face, irritating her until she blew them out of the way. Not long out of school, two years to be exact, she wondered how Ron could be so, so what? So boring? After all the adventures they had had in school, how could he be so resigned and comfortable? 'Maybe he's had enough adventures,' she thought, looking of the picture of Harry, and wishing he was here to talk to, and not in Australia, working on Ministry business, with the other aurors. She, herself had been offered a job teaching at Hogwarts, but had told Dumbledore she had had enough study for a few years and just wanted a few years to relax, before she considered work, a welcome change from the old, work-orientated Hermione. So why was she so unsatisfied?  
  
Ron dropped the screwdriver, and looked at his watch.  
  
"12am? Jeez, Hermione is going to be annoyed with me," He sighed. He didn't understand the change in Hermione lately. She had become too tetchy, and she always seemed to be on his case. He had learned to tune out her incessant nagging, but it still wound him up. She had never complained before, 'Why now?' he questioned himself, 'She can't be unhappy with our life, it's so comfortable. Nice house, nice friends, nice estate.' Wasn't 'nice' what everyone wanted? Ron certainly thought so, but it seemed it wasn't enough for Hermione anymore. He knew she wasn't happy, but he just didn't know why. 'If only she'd open up to me,' he related, 'But she won't and I can't make her.' He walked into the lounge and saw her sleeping softly on the sofa. Picking up the burgundy velvet throw, he lay it over her in case she should feel cold in the night, switched off the light and whispered 'Love you, 'Mione', before going to bed, never once realising that this would be the last time he ever saw Hermione threw his own eyes.  
  
Stirring gently, Hermione fluttered her eyes open as the sun bounced off the walls in the room, another bright and sunny day.  
  
'And another morning I've woken up on the sofa, the result of waiting for him to come to bed,' she thought, slightly annoyed that it had occurred again. 'Thats it, I have to get out!' Hermione got up, throwing the blanket on the floor, and dashing into the shower, throwing on a simple vest top and jeans that flared at the knee, complimenting her curvacious body, grabbed her bag and left, leaving a note for Ron; 'Gone shopping, love Hermione'.  
  
Five hours later, Hermione felt slightly revived. Not as much as she would have liked, granted, but more alive than when she had left in the morning. She toyed with the idea of having a barbeque the next day, and inviting some friends who she'd like to catch up with, while the weather was holding up. She clutched the bags in her hand, swinging them back and forth, blissfully unaware of the different scenarios that she passed, happy to be in the sun and not worrying about anything in particular. As she turned the corner onto her street, heading for her two-storey detached house, nothing crossed her mind. Turning the key in the door, she hummed to herself, almost innocently, and pushed the door open. Walking into the lounge, she was greeted with the sight of Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape and she knew something was wrong, and that her life was about to take a completely new path.  
  
*Please read and review! Thank ya!* 


	2. Loss of a love

*Sorry its taken so long to get chapter 2 up, but the discovery of a social life, on top of flute/piano/voice, etc etc and lets not forget 4 AS Levels keeps a girl busy!*  
  
These characters are not mine unless stated.  
  
Hermione, shocked to see her three former teachers in her lounge, dropped her bag. For several moments, she stood gaping, not daring to ask what had happened, before curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"P..p...professor Dumbledore? What's happened? Where's Ron?"questioned Hermione, tentatively, dreading the answer, knowing that any response that she was going to receive was not a good one.  
  
"Hermione, perhaps you better sit down?" Professor Minerva McGonagall advised her, taking her by the hand and leading her to the sofa. Albus Dumbledore, clasped his hands together and lowered his head so his long, silvery beard was almost touching the floor. It was only then that Hermione realised, the usual twinkle no longer resided in Dumbledore's eyes behind in half-moon spectacles and he had been crying.  
  
"I'm afraid, my dear girl, that Voledmort has been here...." Dumbledore began. Hermione gasped then broke into hysterical sobs, while McGonagall, who's normally red hair had began to go grey in places, with the stress of the continuing war that flared up every few years, tried to comfort her, but was not entirely successful. Dumbledore paused and then continued. "He came personally, to do what he's planned for a while. To take the best friends of Harry Potter. Of course, only one was here and he had to make do. I'm very sorry, Hermione. Ron is dead." Dumbledore's glasses reflected new tears, running down his cheeks, and McGonagall broke into fresh sobs. Hermione sat, silent and almost terrified for a moment.  
  
"No! He can't be dead. I never apologised for nagging him. We never made up! He can't have died thinking I was mad at him!" Hermione stood up defiantely before passing out in shock.  
  
As she came round, Hermione realised she was no longer at home. In actual fact, she was in a place that was more homely than where she currently lived; 12 Grimmauld Palace, Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, and the house where she had spent her final three years living, in between school terms. She heard crying downstairs, and stood up, shakily, preparing to make her way down. She noted the changes, how much lighter the house was, since she had last been here, and tidier. Also, the picture of Sirius Black's mother had eventually been taken down, one of Sirius's wishes, before his death. Hermione gently pushed the door, and entred into a room full of grief, from the Weasley family, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Harry, and Snape, who even looked depressed at the thought of Ron being dead. As Hermione set her eyes on Harry, she ran forward to embrace him and broke down, once more, as he himself, cried helplessly, at the loss of his best friend. After what seemed eternity, they released each other and Hermione was left to face Molly Weasley, who she had known since she was 11, and thought of as her own mother.  
  
"Molly, I..." Hermione was cut off by Molly's tears and was pulled into a warm, sad hug. In all the grief and feeling of loss, Hermione was glad to be home, and grieve with her family, and closest friends. It was only then that it occured to Hermione, just how strong the Dark Lord's hatred was, and how much danger she was in.  
  
A week later, Hermione's bags were packed, all her most treasure possessions included, as she prepared the make the journey with Albus, Minerva and Severus back to Hogwarts, the safest place for her to be. Exhausted and upset, Hermione just wanted to sleep, and felt as if she couldn't cry anymore, after a week of doing just that. Her chocolate brown curls were lank and greasy, and weight had dropped off her, where she hadn't been eating. She had been relieved when told she was going to Hogwarts, where she would act as secretary to Dumbledore, and was in charge of new supplies for classes such as potions, and arithmancy. Hermione embraced each one of the Weasleys in a tearful farewell. Harry was the last person and Hermione felt her heart breaking as she had to leave him once again. He pulled her into his arms, and slowly stroked her cheek, kissed her on the forehead and told her he loved her. She wiped away her tears, and turned from the Weasleys and Harry, took the arm of Albus Dumbledore, and left 12 Grimmauld palace, not sure of what awaited her in the future. 


End file.
